


Pompous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [152]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pompous: adjective: päm-pəs:  having or exhibiting self-importance</p><p>late Middle English: from Old French pompeux ‘full of grandeur,’ from late Latin pomposus, from pompa ‘pomp.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompous

**Author's Note:**

> and a bit of Johnlock, just because...

"Yours."

"Nope. Yours."

"Damn...what does the pompous arse want now?"

"Just demands our presence this afternoon at his residence."

"What time is it now?"

"Uhmmm....8 something..."

"Plenty of time for..."

"hmmm...breakfast?"

"No..."

"We could uhm...go feed the ducks..."

"It's snowing..."

"Sledding..."

"I was thinking more along the lines of..."

"Oh."

"And..."

"Yes...that is an...."

"uhmhummmm?"

"...an acceptable umnnnfffffff..."

"You were saying?"

"...way to spend a Sunday morning..."

"We could go shopping for milk...."

"Don't you dare stop!"

"What...this?"

"ugggggggggghhh"

"or- that?"

"Where did you learn th-ohhhhgoddddd"

"It's amazing what you can find on YouTube..."


End file.
